


Run

by uwillbeefound



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Could be seen as romantic, Multi, Other, human!AU, tw: death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: Logan is framed for Murder and suddenly he is on the run with Virgil. The two have to learn to survive while Patton has to try to keep them alive. Virgil also has a few secrets of his past that are soon to come to light...





	1. Let it all begin...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first Sanders Sides fic and due to them being human not parts of a personality there will be some things that I had to change anyway enjoy.

Dreams. They are strange things. Logan sighed as he sat at his paper covered desk in his room, his eyes dropping and weary as he sat in the dark, the only light coming from the laptop he was staring at. He always prided himself on his logic, his ability to see the answer in most situations yet dreams, especially the ones he was having were the opposite. He blinked out of thoughts as a message appeared at the bottom of his screen. He went to click on it before noticing something in the street below. He strained his eye for a second before reaching for his jacket and phone and leaving his room. He ran downstairs and out of the door, his pulling on his jacket as he went. He pulled his door closed quietly before entering the cold midnight air and the empty street.  
Gripping his phone he headed towards the fountain in the middle of the street, just across from his house. From his window Logan had noticed something odd about it, a large object disturbing the calm waters. From his window, he was unsure what it was but knew it wasn’t good. From his room, he couldn’t see how bad it was. Logan dropped his phone and was paralysed where he stood.  
Logan’s eyes widened as he stared at the fountain, his lips went pale and his body began to shake slightly. In the fountain was a shape yes, the shape of a human. Roman. His full rainbow hair floating in the murky red waters, his usual eccentric outfit tore and stretched out, his eyes dark and empty. Logan’s phone hit the floor with a bang that echoed through the abandoned streets. Logan jumped back before regaining himself and picking it up. He didn’t know what he felt, numb, broken. One of his best friends was laying in the fountain in front of him and Logan didn’t know how to react. With shaking fingers he clicked on the first number he could find and muttered under his breath.  
“Logan it’s midnight what do you want?” Virgil’s voice through the phone asked, obviously, he had been awake most o the night as usual but a hint of annoyance and tiredness seeped into his voice. Logan relaxed ever so slightly at a voice he recognised. “Logan?” The voice came a second time, slightly more worried.  
“Window…” Logan managed to say with his voice shaking slightly as he looked over at the house he knew his friend lived in. The curtain moved to the side and a face was just visible in the corner. Logan and Virgil’s eyes met as Logan turned his head to the fountain again, Virgil nodded and left the window and running outside.  
“I’m coming now” Virgil called over the phone again as he ran down the stairs and jumped off the bottom one, opening the door at the same time in a rush to get to his friend as soon as possible. Logan stood there and took in the scene again. He noticed more this time, the broken security camera, the fingerprints on the side of the fountain. It seemed like a messy job and that gave a little hope to Logan that whoever did this would be caught. That was crushed when he noticed a glistening object in the water. A knife, the murder weapon. Except it wasn’t any old knife, it was Logan’s.  
It was five years ago, Logan’s 21st birthday. He and his three friends, Roman, Virgil and Patton were sitting in his lounge, wrapping paper all over the floor as he opened his final gift, the one from and it was as strange as he expected. A small knife that was in a case that was grey. He took it out and on the knife was inscribed ‘The logic and the brains’. Logan had rolled his eyes slightly but thanked him none the less before placing it in a prized position in his cabinet. Logan hadn’t noticed it was gone but then again the last few months had been a blur of work…  
Virgil arrived and stood next to Logan, surprised and an emotional mess. He bit his lip and began to count his breath, making sure that he stayed calm because Logan needed him. It all suddenly made sense to the two as Virgil sighed.  
“It’s a setup…” Virgil said quietly, starting to hear sirens in the distance. Somebody must have noticed something was wrong, someone watching the camera’s probably. Fight or flight? Virgil took a second to decide “We have to go” He said, looking towards an alleyway nearby just as two cars came into view and he heard someone call something about being under arrest. Logan nodded and began to run, Virgil keeping a few steps behind.  
The two guessed they were being chased but their fears were confirmed as they heard footsteps behind. Virgil whispered something as Logan changed direction. Right, left, diagonally backwards slightly. Virgil pulled him into a small gap as the two officers ran in the other direction. Logan breathed slightly and the two waited in silence or what seemed like hours before Logan spoke.  
“Are they gone?” He asked quietly, looking over slightly. Virgil nodded before leading the way out and down a few more corners. They arrived at a small building which was dark and seemed abandoned as Virgil pushed open the door. He sat down not far from the doorway. “You understand how bad this is, don’t you?” He asked as Logan joined him and sat opposite.  
“I didn’t do it!” Logan insisted, crossing his arms with a slightly angry and hurt at the thought. Virgil simply nodded and bite his lip, playing with his hands as he looked down.  
“I know” Virgil insisted before taking a deep breath “but the police think otherwise and so does the evidence.” He picked up a bag from the corner and opened it, throwing a bottle of water at Logan who caught it and drank. “I guess we’re now on the run” Virgil spoke, trying to shrug it off but the tension was definitely in the air. “We’re safe here for tonight.”  
Logan nodded “What is this place?” He asked, thinking about Patton, would he believe they had done it? Who would tell him that two of his best friends were now on the run because they killed his third? No, Patton always saw the best in people. He was the one who always helped Virgil feel welcomed when he first came. He would always make sure everyone was okay and how they wanted him now. His dad jokes were needed right now.  
Virgil looked at his feet, scratching the back of his neck at the bottom o his hair awkwardly. “Let’s just say I wasn’t always much of a good guy…” He said with a shrug before the two fell into silent thought again, trying to process what had happened in the last hour and what they would do tomorrow. After a few minutes, Virgil silently opened one of the bags again, taking out two blankets and throwing one to Logan. Instead of trying to cover himself on his own the Logical side sighed before crawling over to the other and the two huddled in the corner, keeping each other warm.


	2. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton tries to figure out what to think and Logan asks Virgil some difficult questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos you have no idea how much it means to me! Hopefully this chapter is okay, please let me know what you think

Patton watched in silence as the officers left, his eyes focusing on the picture on his fireplace. His eyes were already watering as he sat there alone. He began to notice the silence, the ticking of the clock being almost the only noise in the house. Everything was still, forgotten memories surfacing and Patton could feel his own heartbreaking. Roman….He couldn’t even think about it and now his other best friends were on the run and he knew, for now, he was completely and utterly alone. He knew even if the world didn’t believe it, he would never give up the fact they were innocent. Yes, Virgil had his arguments with roman….even Logan did. He was eccentric and over the top and arrogant at times but Roman was still their friend. He would help them in his own way when one of them fell, He would always find a creative solution and made the group laugh. 

Patton shook his head, turning on the TV to try and drown out the thoughts and silence surrounding him as his world fell apart around him. Patton felt broken, numb and at the same time a deep indescribable sadness that was eating him from the inside. Restlessly, he flicked through the channels, looking for something, anything to distract him. After a few minutes, he got up and began to walk around the house, trying not to look at the reminders of what was suddenly stolen from him. Patton wanted to be with Logan who would tell him the logical solution or even Virgil who would be panicking….at least that would make him feel less alone in his reaction. 

More than ever he wanted to see Roman, him and Virgil’s friendly fighting, Roman’s awful nicknames and brilliant Disney references and songs, Romans flamboyancy and style and even the endless ideas. Nothing…..ever again, none of these things would return and Patton knew that it would sink in eventually. Patton wanted nothing more than to get out of this place, wander the endless streets alone but he wasn’t able to….He was cornered in his house and left in the dark.  
He eventually found his way towards his bed, dropping onto it and staring at the ceiling, the muffled sound of crying piecing the otherwise noiseless air. He reached for something, a small grey bear with a blue heart stitched onto its front and small fabric glasses not too different in shape to his own. Holding the bear close and crying into its soft fur Patton’s mind turned back.

It had been around 3 months ago, on Christmas day which the four of them always spent together. None of them really had families of their own. Virgil refused to talk about his, Patton’s had died when he was 16, Roman was left as a child and Logan never really got on with his. They were in Patton’s house this year, all sitting next to a multi-coloured Christmas tree which Roman had bought and decorated with a little help from the others. It was Roman’s turn to give the gifts and unsurprisingly he was extremely excited, practically shoving the gifts in each of their laps and watching as they took turns to open the gifts. Patton remembered the shape and the joy he felt pulling off the blue stared paper to reveal the bear before launching Roman into a hug. The four of them laughed together without a care in the world. 

Had that only been 3 months ago? Only yesterday he was letting Roman ran his newest ideas to him, offering help when he could? Patton felt like these were already starting to trickle into the distant past while he tried to hold onto them tightly. In a ball Patton laid, hugging the bear close to his heart as the tears stained the bear and the cover of his bed until he felt empty and finally fell into a broken and uncomfortable sleep.

Virgil woke up with a start and rubbed his eyes before beginning to panic at where he was. He felt his arm around someone’s shoulder and his head on top of theirs. Logan. He began to calm down slightly, looking over at the sleeping man cuddled next to him. Softly Virgil sighed, moving his arms carefully away as he listened and smiled at Logan’s soft and quiet snores. Virgil reached around to grab a bag, looking for anything to write on, to get his thoughts out of his head and try to figure out his next move….their next move. He would rather he was the one who was framed and truly on his own than have Logan dragged into the cruel and unforgiving sector of the world. Logan who ordered his books alphabetically and made vocab cards he carried around to learn slang words. How on earth would he survive this, especially without Patton’s undying optimism or Roman’s crazy solutions? 

Virgil stopped as he felt a piece of paper on the front of the bag. He gulped before ripping it off and putting it up to the pale sunlight beaming through the high up and thin windows, the only source of light in the dusty and dark room. Straining his eyes and turning the paper in the thin strip of light he read it: 

You know the rules, you know how we work. Don’t expect any different this time 

Virgil bit his lip softly, shaking slightly and dropping the note to the floor. He calmed his breath once more, feeling Logan move slightly on his shoulder to show he was awake. Virgil grabbed the note and quickly hid it in his inside pocket before turning around once more back to face Logan. 

Logan opened his eyes, looking around in slight confusion before looking up to see Virgil and everything came rushing back, the fountain, Roman…, He looked down to the floor slightly, Running, hiding, coming to where ever this place was falling asleep on the dark and cold floor. He took his head off Virgil’s shoulder and took another look around. Some sort of safe house maybe, it didn’t seem to have been used for a good ten years or more. The only furniture was a dusty little table and a small Sofa which was covered with a white cloth. On the table was a single bowl of fruit, the only thing not rotten or old in the room. In the bowl was fresh and ripe fruit, the type that seemed to have been picked just the other day which was almost impossible this time of year. This unsettled Logan slightly and he made a mental note not to try it at all.  
“Morning Virgil” Logan said, cutting the silence and tension slightly. He stopped for a second, trying to figure out what to say and mentally going through some of his vocab cards “Yo good?” he tried, looking over at the other with what could have been a smile as he fixed his tie and glasses which had been pushed up and sideways as he slept.  
Virgil rolled his eyes “Well as good as we can be…” He said, looking down slightly as to not catch Logan’s eyes. In reality he was scared out of his mind, worried about the note and the situation they were in, the future and the past that was quickly catching up to him, the fact Roman was dead and he didn’t know how to grieve, the way he had no idea if Patton was okay and knew in his heart that they had left him all alone. So he was far from okay but Logan needed the fight or flight in Virgil, thee survival instant and not the worries, fears and anxieties he had piling up so much he was sure he was going to drowned in them.

Logan nodded, obviously not believing Virgil’s response but being unsure if or how he would press the issue. More than ever the Logical side wanted Patton’s help, his optimism and maybe even a dad joke or two to lighten the mood. At the very least a helping hand in the whole emotions sector….It was never his strong point after all.  
“Where are we?” Logan asked after a few minutes, getting up and stretching his legs by walking around the room slightly, picking up a vase…one of the very few objects on a shelf in the corner of the room. He looked back at Virgil expectantly, waiting for an answer. 

Virgil’s mouth went dry as his mind raced and his heart began to pump faster and faster. Part of him wanted nothing more than to tell Logan everything before his past could do the talking for him, the other wanted to make up a lie and keep Logan in the dark. He took a deep breath and looking at the floor spoke quickly.  
“A place uptown from a past I want to forget” His words seemed to jumble together but Logan was used to that, doing it himself a lot of the time. Logan nodded and came back over, sitting down and looking at the bag next to him, taking out a cereal bar and opening it, the sound filling the empty air before he took a bite, eating it quickly without much care for the taste. At least it was something healthy. 

“Where do we go from here?” Logan asked, clearing his mouth of the crumbs that covered the sides as he spoke. 

“I’m trying to figure that out…” Virgil replied, the note in his pocket still laying heavy on his heart.


	3. a present for Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finds something left to him long ago and Logan and Virgil try to figure out there next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long! Thank you for all the comments it really kept me going! hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.

Patton woke up with a start, his arms still wrapped closely around the teddy bear as he bit his lip, still wanting to cry but finding himself unable to. He was emotionally exhausted but his mind was clearer now. Deep inside he knew this was all just a setup, a misunderstanding. After a few minutes, Patton let so of the bear, putting it on the other side of the bed and tucking it into the covers. Slowly he got up, pushing back his brown hair as he sat on the bed.  
“Why did this happen to us?” He asked quietly, taking a picture of the four of them from the side of his bed with a sigh, his fingers falling over the picture of Roman who was smiling with his arm wrapped around Virgil’s shoulders with his other hand up in the air, performing what he called jazz hands, and just being his usually vibrant and over-energetic self. Virgil in the picture had his “bangs” over one of his eyes, pretending to shrink from the prince’s touch but one of his rare smiles seeping through his outside emo shell. Next to Virgil, with his arm around the other, was Patton himself with his usual wide smile. The other arm was around Logan, pulling the more Logical one into the picture so that Logan was almost leaning on Patton to the side, his hand fixing his glasses and his tie loose and pushed to the side.  
Patton chuckled slightly at the image, remembering the fun they had taking it, just remembering that time they had together. A teardrop landed on the glass on the picture of Roman and rolled down. Suddenly the picture of Roman turned pale and the water turned red, his happy smile replaced with the blood-ridden, dull, empty expression. Patton screamed, throwing the picture in surprise and fear as it hit the floor, the glass shattering into a million pieces. Patton crawled back onto the bed, bundling up and hugging his knees, trying to control his breathing as he snapped his eyes closed.  
Patton opened his eyes again, looking around the room with a sigh before taking a deep breath and going to pick up the frame, looking at the picture once more before putting it gently back on the side, despite only a few shards of glass remaining around the edge. The glass was left on the floor as he ran downstairs, a new idea filling his brain and blocking out the sadness. Virgil had an old phone in each of the houses, he wouldn’t talk about why and none of them thought to press.  
Patton fiddled with the cabinet case, opening it and collecting a box from inside. He took a key from inside a separate box and opened the first. It was a little black box with a blue pattern around the edge made up of tiny hearts on a string that curled around the box elegantly. Taking a deep breath, Patton opened it, his heart thumping in his chest and his hands shaking as he took out the contents. A phone, a note and a small pocket knife. Leaving the other two things Patton took out the note and began to read it carefully.  
__  
Hey Pat,  
Chances are if you opened this something has happened, something very bad. I hope you and the others are okay, hopefully, it was only me that has been taken or hurt or killed or framed. This makes no sense, please try to understand my past was a tricky place, I don’t talk about it for a reason and it would only put you in more danger if I did tell you. There are a few numbers on the phone, the phone in Roman's house, and the phone in Logan’s and the phone in mine. On top of this is the phone I was likely given if I’m on the run and finally a number for my brother….I never told you about him, please do not call that number unless you are in immediate danger and don’t trust him fully, he will help you get out but don’t let him help you any further. Patton, please be careful, don’t risk yourself for me it’s all I ask of you. If or when we see each other again I’ll explain more.  
I love you, Patton, I’m sorry  
Your best friend  
Virgil  
  
Patton stood still, looking at the paper, a single tear landing on it but he quickly wiped it off, making sure it didn’t smudge the paper. He picked up the phone, shaking slightly and flicking through the numbers. He guessed the two other phones had already been found, or there would be no one to answer for them. After a second he picked the other number named ‘run phone’ and typed a message.  
__  
Hey kiddo,  
Please let me know you’re okay? I hope you’re with Logan and you’re both safe for now. Police are still surrounding my building but not looking in. I miss you so much kiddos. Tell Lo I believe that he didn’t do it, I’ll see you soon.  
Your best friend  
Patton  
  
Patton hovered his finger over the send button before pressing it, walking backwards and collapsing into the chair. He watched as the sending line slowly made its way across the page and even after the message had sent.  
Logan and Virgil looked at the bag as the ringtone as Virgil quickly shuffled through it, almost dropping the phone before he read the message. “It’s from Patton.” He muttered softly.  
“How did he know the number? How did you know to give the number?” Logan asked, looking over confused before reading the message himself over a few times. It was definitely Patton, the whole style of message, not just his name sighed at the end. The way his used kiddo definitely pulled a string on Virgil’s heart as he longed for things to go back to how they were, how guilty he felt for leaving Patton to deal by himself.  
Virgil looked down, thinking for a second for what to say and taking the phone back “You know me, always preparing for the worst.” He insisted, to which Logan looked unconvinced but decided not to press, it didn’t matter for now. Gently Virgil placed the phone back in his bag, zipping it up.  
“We should answer it,” Logan said quietly, surprising Virgil slightly “Logically it would be better to have some form of updates on what the news is saying and any areas we are believed to be located in.” He added, a little too quickly.  
Virgil sighed, looking up again “We can’t, Patton is now a liability, we are on our own and I need to know I can count on you” He said looking down “We can’t even trust Patton, as much as I would like too” He added simply, hiding the tear that was threatening to fall. Best friend. And yet Virgil couldn’t tell him they were okay.  
“The risk is worth it” Logan replied, covering his mouth slightly to stop himself from saying more before sighing and taking it away again “And you can count on me” he added, moving and starting to pace up and down the room.  
“Who knew you had feelings, that you cared” Virgil replied with a roll of his eyes, trying not to get annoyed. Logan didn’t understand the way Virgil did and Virgil wasn’t ready to explain, for anyone to know his past.  
“I thought it was always obvious, even though I do not show it in the most obvious ways” Logan added, stopping “And leaving Patton alone isn’t right” He added, facing away from Virgil.  
“Lo I…we can’t” He insisted, his voice quiet and choked, his hands shaking slightly as he looked up “Please try to understand” He insisted, taking out the phone once more, reading over the message with a sigh before cracking out a small “fine” and begging to type.  
Logan looked back around, pushing back his hair, his hand moving over his eyes which were unusually red “Thank you” he muttered softly, moving and sitting next to Virgil, reading the message and nodding in approval.  
__  
We’re okay. Please don’t ask us where we are or how we got here, we can’t tell you. As soon as this is over I will explain the missing pieces. Be careful how often you text and stay inside.  
Stay safe  
Your best friends  
Virgil and Logan  
The message was quickly sent before another message arrived.  
_Get out, now._   
Virgil looked around, hearing nothing but soft whispers outside. Whispers. Virgil grabbed the bag, quickly getting up and leaving to the back entrance. “They found us” He explained, his voice hushed as he pulled Logan out the door.  
“The police?” Logan asked, looking around as the two began to run through the empty streets.  
“No, someone much worse.”  



End file.
